Anime Fairy Tales
by Chazz's-girl13
Summary: Fairy tales now in anime form first I have sleeping beauty jesse X jaden style but hoping for more


Hi everyone!

to start off thank you to everyone who reads my stories I appreceate it.

anyway I am starting to write anime stories based off fairy tales so if you  
have an anime pairing and a favorire fairytale that you want just message me  
or leave it in the comments with the show name, pairing, and story.

I will repeat sories if you have a different pairing

THANKS!!!

SLEEPING BEAUTY  
(Jesse X Jaden Yu-Gi-Oh GX)

Long ago there lived a king and queen who had a young son named Jaden who they loved very much and celebrated his birth by having a party where he was to be blessed by the three fairies Atticus, Syrus, and Chazz.

Chazz: HEY!!! Why the hell am I a fairy!?!?!?  
Me: Shut up and go with it

Atticus approached the crib where Jaden lied and blessed him with the gift of beauty.  
Syrus gave him the gift of singing. And before Chazz could approach with his gift the door flew open to reveal the evil witch Alexis (I did the on purpose X3 spiritshipping forever)

Alexis approached the king and queen with an evil look on her face. "So, how come the three fairies were invited and not me"?  
"Well, that may be because you're a bitch". Jaden's father Jim replied. (What I'm running out of people)

"Well then" Alexis replied "I curse the child, and on his 16th birthday he shall cut his finger on a duel card and die" then she stormed out of the castle.

Everyone in the room was terrified for the child but the fairies remembered Chazz didn't give him a gift yet.

"Chazz, use your gift to help the poor child" Atticus said to him.  
"Why should I"? He replied "I've got a feeling the kid is going to be a slacker anyway"

Both of the fairies glared at him.

Chazz rolled his eyes "fine, instead of dying he will fall asleep only to be awakened by true loves first kiss"

Atticus turns to him "wow Chazz that was pretty gay."

"Fuck you Atticus"

Syrus steps up to the king "if you wouldn't mind may we take Jaden and protect him from his curse"?

Jim thinks about it "okay I want all of the duel cards hidden away and my son to be left in the hands of the fairies".

Syrus, Atticus, and Chazz take Jaden into the forest and rename him Judai.

YEARS LATER

Atticus, Syrus, and Chazz are preparing for Judai's birthday and sent him out into the woods to collect berries.

Judai walked a little while collecting berries then to pass the time he started to sing and it attracted many animals from the forest and also a young blue-haired price that was passing through on his horse.

"Hey Pegasus" the young prince named Jesse said to his horse "do ya hear that? It sounds like singing"

Jesse and his horse walked further on until they found Judai singing and dancing with a winged kuriboh.

"Wow" Jesse said amazed at Judai's looks "he's hot"

Judai turned to the voice and saw the prince, afraid he tried to run.  
"Hey wait" Jesse said running up to Judai "I'm not going to hurt you"

Judai looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth and told him to come to his cottage later on.

AT THE COTTAGE

Atticus, Syrus, and Chazz are trying to make Judai's outfit and cake without magic and are doing a terrible job, the cake Syrus tried to make was on fire and Atticus looked like a pin- cushion trying to make a proper coat, of course Chazz was laying on the couch looking at the two.

"Look this is going nowhere let's just use our magic"

"I agree with Chazz we suck at this Atticus"

"Fine just be careful"

The three took out their wands and made a beautiful cake and a long blue coat for Judai.

Chazz looked at the jacket "why blue let's go with black" with a wave of his wand he changed the jacket from blue to black.

Atticus saw the change "are you trying to make Judai look emo make it red" and quickly changed it to red.

While Atticus and Chazz were having a color fight one of Alexis's spies saw the magic and told her where Judai was living.

Judai walked into the cottage and saw the cake and red jacket (Atticus won thanks to rock-paper-scissors) and was overjoyed.

"oh thank you all I have a new coat and I found my true love" the fairies were shocked when they heard this and sadly told Judai he was actually prince Jaden and was to be wed to prince Jesse.

When Jaden heard this he broke down upset but the fairies took him back to the castle to celebrate his birthday.

At the castle Jaden was walking around upset rhat he has to be wedded to someone he never met, suddenly a green light came out of nowhere and Jaden being Jaden followed it to a tall tower where the was a pile of duel cards and when Jaden picks one up he falls into a deep sleep.

The fairies saw what happened and raced back to the cottage to find out that Jesse has been kidnapped by Alexis so they put the whole castle to sleep and go off to save Jesse.

AT ALEXIS'S CASTLE

Jesse is chained in Alexis's dungeon while she is mocking him.  
"You thought the boy you met was just a normal boy but he is actually prince Jaden and he will sleep for a hundred years." She left Jesse and went away.

The fairies quickly snuck in and undid Jesse's chains and gave him a sword and shield

"With these you will be able to stop Alexis and save Jaden" Atticus said giving him the sword

"Wait a minute why can't I just duel her instead of killing her"?

"Because the author sucks and she only watches the show for the bishies" (X3 so true Chazz)

Jesse, Atticus, Syrus, and Chazz run out of the castle just as Alexis turns herself into a dragon. (RUN ITS BITCHZILLA!!!!)

Jesse and Alexis fight for some time but Jesse gets the upper hand and stabs Alexis's heart and she dies.  
The fairies turn the giant thorns into rose bushes and lets Jesse through to where Jaden is sleeping.

"Okay Jess remember this author can't do lemons so just a kiss kay"

"Damn it"

Jesse leans over and kisses Jaden and he wakes up to see the one he met in the forest.  
So happy to see him Jaden jumps up and tackles Jesse to the floor, the Fairies fly all around the castle and wake everyone up from their sleep and great wedding is held for the two princes.

THE END

Yeah I know it sucked but hey I'm tired I have finals and I am running on diet coke so you people better start giving me ideas

BTW anyone who reads my story "Detention" I will be updating soon


End file.
